


假如博肖进入未删减的陈情令系统

by Alphafour



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphafour/pseuds/Alphafour
Summary: 背景：时间线是博肖在今夏爆红，跻身进顶流，在2020跨年夜的那天晚上他们两被一股神秘力量拉进了未删减陈情令系统，只能随着剧情刷完关卡，一旦没有完成就会对正主造成身体伤害。博肖感情线是互相暗恋，情愫在发酵，赞是因为世俗问题不敢直面自己的内心踩过最后那根线，博是毫不避讳的表达出自己对赞的喜爱，但他因为没有看过未删减版原著，对赞虽然喜欢，但还没上升到Xing这块，思维还处在踩线边界的直男思维。时空背景为平行时空，与博肖真人并无瓜葛，纯本人脑洞。
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

第一章正文：  
“跨年舞台我看到了哦，太火爆了吧王老师，比不过比不过。”肖战在表演完所有节目后回到后台拿着手机笑着在打字。  
没一会儿，一条信息回了进来。  
“谢战哥，今晚也是非常性感的大佬，尖叫声隔着屏幕都能听到。”  
肖战歪了下脑袋笑了笑，露出八颗大白牙，手上的动作倒是没停。  
“彼此彼此，2020快乐呀，老王。哦对，新专辑也厉害了，下次我做音乐的时候也要找你讨教讨教。哈哈哈。”  
“2020快乐。战哥想要什么资源找我就行，能帮的我肯定会帮。”附带一张新鲜帅气的表情包。  
肖战无奈的笑着微微摇了摇头，刚想再打一些就被工作人员打断了。  
最后还有一些零碎的事情需要他去处理一下，肖战应和着，赶忙回复了一句。  
“我还有点事，回聊。”  
等到整个晚会都结束后，肖战终于拖着疲惫的身体坐上了回程的保姆车，周围的环境安静下来后困意就上了头，思绪也从今晚嗨爆的状态冷淡了下来。  
看着车窗外一盏盏略过的路灯光，肖战有些思绪复杂的侧着脑袋靠着玻璃窗上。  
2019结束了……  
这一年从阿令开播后他和老王的生活都在翻天覆地的改变着，他们两都在努力适应着，不管是开心还是不开心的都会和对方分享，因为也就对方和他是一样的，只有他懂这种巨变的感觉。大红大黑都以N次方的在增加，很庆幸的是他们在最低谷的时候相遇，一起见证了成长，也算是同苦共甘过了。  
脑海中想起王一博毫不避讳的表达情感的模样，肖战心口暖暖的，小屁孩真的很厉害啊……  
说不累是假的，成倍的工作量，每个动作和言语都被无限放大，每天都仿佛沉浸在视线的牢笼中，因为爆红，周围朋友的改变和避讳，都让他不得不直面这场巨变。但唯独想起他总会有种被治愈的感觉，看到他就仿佛还能看到自己还是那个真实的自己。  
“就保持无感……”肖战轻声的哼着歌，尾音淡淡地融进了夜色里。  
高度警戒的神经终于放松了下来，肖战在躺进床里后没一会儿就进入了睡眠。  
滴，滴，滴，滴，滴……  
随着金属的系统音响起，视野渐渐清晰了起来。  
“嗯？”肖战一头问号的环顾着周围。  
一片纯白，他知道自己刚睡了，这会儿这些肯定都是梦，但又觉得这么清明的逻辑思维实在太过现真实了点。  
“欢迎进入陈情令系统（R），从此时开始我就是您的专属客服。另一位玩家已就位，请与另一位玩家联机。联机请凝视‘接受’键5秒。”毫无情感的合成音在白色空间中回响起来。  
“陈情令系统2？”肖战对于此时眼前发生的一切一下子起了好奇心，他并没有意识到什么，只是纯觉得这个梦有点意思。  
所以他毫不犹豫的就选择了联机。  
联机一成功，他的眼前一道极白后，画面一下子就变黑了。  
肖战一个猛地起身，脸上的荷叶就掉落了下来，此时他躺在一条小船上，穿靠在岸边，岸上有江澄和师姐在看着他。  
“什么情况？”肖战脑子一团乱，这是进入了阿令的剧情里？  
“是的，没错，您将需要进入魏无羡的剧情完成任务，请完成主要任务关卡，并保持人设，如让人设崩塌，那系统将会给您带来惩罚，祝您好运。”  
“那联机的那个是谁，是王一博吗？”肖战对于此时发生的一切好奇心大过了迷惑。  
“与您联机的对应角色是蓝忘机，祝您好运。”  
还真是一博。  
肖战对于这个自己的梦，越来越觉得有意思，甚至还想着如果能做久点就好了，难得梦到这么有意思的梦。  
“即将来临的是云梦三姐弟去云深不知处求学，并在山门口偶遇蓝忘机。”  
“还有剧情提醒啊。”  
“系统将会给您提供必须要完成的关卡任务，否则您将会增加不能回归的风险。”  
既然是游戏规则是这么要求的，那他就再演一遍魏无羡呗。  
肖战没在想很多，就顺着剧情往下走，只是脑海中多了一份能去云深不知处见到蓝忘机的期盼。  
剧情走到他们初次在山门口见面，肖战见王一博和剧情中的蓝忘机毫无二致，一模一样的冷若冰霜，不经疑惑，难道他不知道现在的魏无羡是他肖战本人？  
“哎，蓝二公子……呜呜呜”  
“嗯？”  
肖战很是迷惑，剧情是没错，但王一博是不是太没有破绽了？  
晚上去试试。  
一切都如剧情一样进展着，屋顶相遇，打架，打破天子笑，被禁言带走。  
太过没有破绽让肖战糊涂了，这个蓝忘机是真的蓝忘机？  
直到在被带到他叔父面前去的路上，走在前面的蓝忘机突然停了下来，往左右都看了看，突然转过身问了一句：“战哥？”  
“呜呜呜！”肖战猛地点了好几下头，什么嘛，这小子明明是王一博，怎么一点都没暴露出来。  
奈何他现在被禁言着没法和他探讨现在是个什么情况。  
“不要崩坏人设，不然会被惩罚，半夜会疼的受不了。关卡任务没有没完成过的，所以不确定如果不完成会发生什么。”  
肖战停住了躁动静静的听他讲完，点了点头。他知道一博说的半夜会疼的受不了是什么感受。  
王一博那边的系统响了提示音：距离您将魏无羡压到叔父面前还有15分钟，请控制时间。  
他叹了口气，没再继续说话。  
于是，两人在接下来的时间里基本就等同于再演了一遍陈情令，人设崩坏上因为有了第一遍的经验，所以后来两人也都完美的避开了雷区，很好的维护好了人设，也都没再被惩罚过，剧情一如播放时的一模一样。  
只是每次私下沟通都得要找个无人的地方，不能让任何人看到，一旦被人看到出现了有违人设的言行就会被惩罚。  
他们两个后来得出结论，先跟着剧情走，走完这个系统，因为他们越来越发现这根本就不是一个梦，而且似乎真的是被拉进了一个系统。如果不按照这个系统的规则来，他们可能真的会回不到现实世界。  
于是，剧情在不断的进展，每次都会有系统提醒接下来他们该做什么，完成了系统播报的任务就没事。维持人设也会有系统音出来提醒，只要不强行违背的话也不会被判处惩罚，所以目前为止都应付还算可以。  
一直以来都是陈情令的剧情发展，而第一次剧情出现偏差就是在白凤山。  
肖战原本是按照原定剧本里射完箭就将黑色腕带给扯了下来，但刚射完就听到系统提醒说不允许将腕带扯下。  
“前方即将到达白凤山蒙眼挑战，请接收金子勋的挑衅。”  
“嗯？”肖战对于开始有偏差的剧情进入了警戒状态。  
“你有本事正常围猎都蒙着眼啊。”金子勋按照原剧情出来找存在感。  
“好啊。”  
王一博在一旁看着也意识到了剧情有些不大一样了，他静静的看着肖战，似乎在问怎么回事。肖战略微摇了摇头表示他也不知道。  
“前方进入白凤山靠着一棵树干吹奏一曲将鬼怪引入捕猎网中。”系统的提示音又出现了。  
肖战觉得这段有点眼熟，但一时又没想起来哪里怪怪的，他好像记得当初靠着树干吹笛那会儿没戴黑带?  
这剧情进展……不会是原著走向吧，他没记错的话这段是有吻戏的来着？  
肖战不是很确定，毕竟系统还没有提示。  
但他总感觉有种隐约的不安感，心跳都变得快了起来。  
魏无羡已经蒙着眼睛进入了白凤山，王一博一副完全状况外的样子，怎么和他想的不大一样？  
王一博随着系统的提示来到了树林边，看到了半躺在树干上的肖战。  
慢慢走了过去。  
脑内有系统提示音出现声音。  
“前方出现重要任务，请准确完成。”  
笛声在林中响起，一曲响毕，肖战因为眼睛被蒙着，只能听到窸窸窣窣的踏草声。  
“谁？”魏无羡开口。  
对面的人没有动静。  
此时系统音提醒上来了：“前方出现重要任务，请准确完成。”  
“请承受住来自蓝忘机的偷吻。略作挣扎后放弃抵抗。”  
肖战听着提示音，耳朵根控制不住的红了。  
怎么办？！  
他看不见，根本不知道王一博现在是个什么状态，也不确定他到底会不会听从系统来吻他，如果不吻的话，也不知道进展会发展成什么样，会不会影响他们离开这个世界。  
不管了，且看着，虽然他紧张的要命，但剧情还得往下走啊。  
“你也看中我这棵树啦。”  
被蒙着双眼的肖战只露出一张红唇在一张一合，笑起来兔牙露出来又软得忍不住让人想夸一句好可爱。  
再加上刚刚系统提醒他的任务，王一博此时甚至连呼吸都带着浊气。  
“请对蒙着眼睛的魏无羡进行粗暴式推到至树干束缚双手，将其偷亲亲至腿软，并且以咬下嘴唇结束后就跑走。”  
“……”  
这系统这么少儿不宜的么。  
王一博看着躺在树干上垂着一条腿笑嘻嘻的那人。  
粗暴式……  
见来人还是没有动静，肖战继续接话。  
“那可不行，这棵树可是我……唔!”  
双手被交叉十字推至头顶，因为手的大小差距，王一博很顺利的就单手将肖战压在了树上。  
肖战想试图挣扎，但居然挣不开……  
肖战被王一博一把压在树上，几乎是同时的，唇上就覆盖上了一个柔软的触感，脸颊相依相蹭，他都能感觉得到王一博光滑的侧脸。  
“呜呜呜……”  
王一博的吻比肖战想的都要猛烈，几乎就是碾压式的在亲吻，因为眼睛被蒙住，有那么几个瞬间他都以为亲他的是什么野兽……  
那攻势仿佛要将他生吞活剥了……  
王一博侧着脸，半张着嘴，强行将肖战因为惊吓而略微张的嘴给结结实实的侵占了。  
这小子！  
上来就时舌吻吗？！要玩的这么野吗？！  
唇舌相抵，你进我退，你退我就将你引出来，肖战的呼吸被亲得越来越乱，甚至到最后都有些呼吸不过来了。眼角都控制不住的产生了湿润的泪水，还要亲多久啊……  
被人压着手臂按在树上一顿狼吻，最后还被抵着在唇上咬了一口，都不敢想象现在的嘴唇有多肿，直到王一博将他放开，他甚至差点没稳住身体从树上掉下来，好不容易稳住了，从树上跳下，腿还踉跄了一下，差点没直接跪倒地上，腿忍不住的抖……  
肖战咽了口口水，将眼带取下，环顾四周，是真的人也不见了。  
此时系统音突然的响起：“恭喜完成第一个R级任务。”


	2. 假如博肖进入未删减的陈情令系统（第二章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：时间线是博肖在今夏爆红，跻身进顶流，在2020跨年夜的那天晚上他们两被一股神秘力量拉进了未删减陈情令系统，只能随着剧情刷完关卡，一旦没有完成就会出现相应的系统惩罚。博肖感情线是互相暗恋，情愫在发酵，赞是因为世俗问题不敢直面自己的内心踩过最后那根线，博是毫不避讳的表达出自己对赞的喜爱，但他因为没有看过未删减版原著，对赞虽然喜欢，但还没上升到Xing这块，思维还处在踩线边界的直男思维。
> 
> 时空背景为平行时空，与博肖真人并无瓜葛，纯本人脑洞。

第二章正文：

王一博红着耳朵一溜烟跑掉之后，在一片没有人影的树林里停了下来，胸如擂鼓。  
他喘着气，往回看了看，没有跟上来。  
虽然他抱着敬业的态度将粗暴式亲吻完美完成了，但不代表一冷静下来他内心会没有波动。  
这是他第一次亲吻一个男生……  
战哥的嘴唇好软……  
腰摸上去也软……  
刚刚怕他从上面掉下来，王一博自然而然的一手架着肖战的双手，一手扶着腰。  
细想了下刚刚的场景，脑内控制不住的开始慢放每一个细节。  
战哥亮晶晶又略带红肿的嘴唇，被亲到细碎的气音都像无数个爪子一下挠得他的心痒痒的。  
那仰着的白嫩脖颈和小巧的喉结看着也很性感，如果再往下亲……  
咽了口口水，不敢再往下想，对同性的战哥产生这种念头，王一博感觉自己有点变态，但又觉得好像有点莫名的……  
爽……  
他尽量克制着自己不要再想肖战被压在树上时的模样，但又控制不住自己的嘴角有上升的趋势。  
如果是战哥的话……  
还没等他理完自己杂草般的思绪，系统音又开始提醒接下来的剧情。  
对于这段剧情一无所知的王一博，必须得仔细听完系统指令，以防止出什么纰漏。  
肖战现在很是纠结，连找人的速度都变慢了，这个进展虽然说有部分在他的料想中，但也的确是出乎他的意料，一是没想到这段会被要求演绎出来，二是惊讶于王一博居然会配合。  
但他转念一想，以一博的敬业能力，配合剧情进展好像也挺合理的，只是……  
肖战摸了摸嘴唇，耳朵尖的余温到现在都没消掉。  
只是他未免也太敢了点吧……  
待会儿还要配合进行剧情演绎，不能尴尬不能尴尬……  
虽然他这么给自己暗示着，但心里还是没有多少谱，害怕一博会这样的进展而和他生分了。  
“砰！砰！砰！”右侧树林里传来树木折断的声响，肖战眼皮跳了跳，还是迈开腿走了过去。  
剧情还是要走的，平常心平常心……  
“蓝湛，你干什么呢。”  
王一博喘着气停下手上的动作，他转过头，静静的凝视着他，视线却控制不住的往肖战的嘴唇上跑。  
肖战的嘴唇被亲得艳红，连唇线都变得有些模糊，那模样一看就知道是刚被人蹂躏过。  
顶着这副模样还在他面前一脸无辜的晃悠，王一博有点烦躁起来。  
越是烦躁他的眼神越是胶着在在意的地方，肖战被他盯得头皮发麻。  
注意到他的视线朝下似乎是在看他的嘴唇，肖战下意识的抬手摸了下嘴唇。  
“……”  
等到反应过来这个姿势是什么意思后，肖战瞬间就涨红了脸，脸脑子都烧成了浆糊。  
“哦，不是……哈哈”  
啊，好尴尬！  
肖战又羞又尬的整个人都僵硬了，反倒是王一博还一副淡定的模样。  
“滴滴滴……”  
两人还没来得及开口继续对话  
“系统提醒，由于出现影响剧情的对话，即将开启系统惩罚模式。将进度条直接拉至第二个R级任务【偷鸡醉酒】。”  
肖战一副大受打击的模样，不是吧……  
他看了眼王一博，只见王一博一副很无辜的模样耸了耸肩，似乎在说他也没办法，谁让你刚刚念错词的……  
他总算是听懂了R级是什么级了，不就是成人级剧情么……如果他没记错的话原版的偷鸡醉酒是帮他……  
“又由于刚刚完美演绎成功第一项R级，系统将给予一个通关奖励。有ABCD四项选择，内置随机的通关福利。请选择。”  
“额……”肖战仿佛犯了错误的小孩，尴尬的笑了笑。  
“要不你来选？”  
“那就B吧。”  
“收到，系统即将掉落通关福利。”  
“恭喜收到一张永久版完美模式通关卡。”  
“那是什么？”  
“现为永久版完美模式通关卡做出解释，即一旦出现失误，系统可自动为您避开身体惩罚，直接为您重置当前关卡剧情直至完美通关。且该卡在您全部通关本系统前永久有效。”  
“……”  
听上去至少好像为他们避免掉了一些身体伤害，可以不用太战战兢兢怕因为失误导致回不去了，肖战如是琢磨着。  
“……”那不就意味着如果失误了像刚刚那样的吻戏还得再重来一遍……王一博很快就理解了规则，且考虑精辟。  
“现在为您开启直接开启第二个R级任务。”  
“等一下，都不用给我们熟悉剧情的？”王一博被这个系统搞得时常一头雾水，他总是临到关头才有系统提示出来，压根没法提前做好准备。  
“很抱歉，您还没有提前熟悉剧情的权限。请及时留意各自的系统提示。”  
“……”  
作为看过未删减原著的肖战来说此时有点心虚。  
怎么办，接下来可就不止亲亲了……  
系统开启，一阵白光闪耀过后肖战站在一个乡野小径上。他环顾四周找了一圈王一博的身影，看到王一博就站在离他不远的篱笆边。  
结合刚刚系统说的这场景不就是偷鸡？  
偷鸡没什么负担，虽然说他们进入到这段剧情很突然，但毕竟是演过的，所以相对来说还是有心里准备的，只是待会儿不就得要帮王一博洗澡和……  
肖战一想到这个就心虚得不行，仿佛他自己知道了一个天大的秘密不告诉他，还要借着机会故意占他便宜似的。但是要是告诉他的话又难以启齿，原文太露骨，更何况还得演出来。  
谁知道这个破系统是不是完全遵守原著呢，也搞不好有没见过的能过审的原创剧情呢，肖战给自己洗脑。  
偷鸡送人，刻字到此一游，扛着半个身体进客栈，剧情一直都没有变化。  
进到客栈后肖战发现房里的烛光是亮着的，不同的剧情应该就是从这里开始了……  
这里他记得原剧是鬼面人在房里的。  
扛回来的路上是可以自由交流的，因为只有他们两个，并不会影响人设，但是肖战无比纠结之后还是选择没有告诉王一博接下来可能会有的走向。  
推门进去，王一博的脚步摇摇晃晃，肖战跟着提示安顿好他，并且喊了老板娘准备洗澡水。  
等到洗澡水准备好后，肖战看向王一博顿生一种要带坏孩子的既视感。  
王一博此时已经从系统那里知道了接下来要有进展，眼睛亮亮的盯着肖战。那模样那里有喝醉的样子。


	3. 假如博肖进入未删减的陈情令系统（第三章）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：时间线是博肖在今夏爆红，跻身进顶流，在2020跨年夜的那天晚上他们两被一股神秘力量拉进了未删减陈情令系统，只能随着剧情刷完关卡，一旦没有完成就会出现相应的系统惩罚。博肖感情线是互相暗恋，情愫在发酵，赞是因为世俗问题不敢直面自己的内心踩过最后那根线，博是毫不避讳的表达出自己对赞的喜爱，但他因为没有看过未删减版原著，对赞虽然喜欢，但还没上升到Xing这块，思维还处在踩线边界的直男思维。
> 
> 时空背景为平行时空，与博肖真人并无瓜葛，纯本人脑洞。

第三章正文：  
王一博的眼神太过明亮，亮的肖战都要忍不住想要提醒他这个醉装的太不像了。  
但为了速战速决快点离开这个鬼系统，还是要尽量一次性通过。  
“洗脸。”肖战抬了抬下巴，俨然一副已经入戏敬业的模样。  
此时王一博经过刚刚的那场奋战早已折腾的浑身都是鸡毛，碎叶，于是他说：“要不干脆给你洗个澡怎么样？”  
“要不要？”  
王一博点头：“好。”  
“那你乖乖的呆在这儿，我下去打个水就上来。”  
客栈里的伙计都是女子，也不好麻烦人家干重力活。虽然水烧好了，但是搬上来还是得他来。  
一桶一桶的水准备好，一试水温刚好适合洗澡，转身要叫王一博过来洗澡时，就看见他早已脱得光溜溜的站在那里了。  
肖战此时脑内连环爆炸得他一时语塞，不知该怎么反应，视线不知该瞟向哪里。  
他作为一个南方人，本来就不是很习惯与人坦诚相待，更何况他本来就对王一博带着一点不一样的情愫，虽然想尽力忽视掉，但是整个人还是控制不住的红了起来，想都不用想都知道他现在脸有多红。  
而且，虽然或多或少猜测得到王一博的那里应该不会太小，但是直面的冲击感还是把他刺激的有些头晕目眩。  
好热啊……  
空气中的温度似乎在一瞬间就上升了好多度，热的他都想跑出去吹吹风。  
肖战歪着脑袋，不敢直面他，但是王一博就那样直挺挺的走了过来，而且因为他的神情看着太过清醒，空气中的暧昧气氛已经满到让人窒息的地步。  
肖战往后退一步，王一博往前进一步，直至将他逼到角落退无可退。  
肖战感觉自己头顶都在冒烟，太近了，而且他还该死的没穿衣服……  
腰上突然有一个外力猛地一把将他往他怀里拽，肖战一个踉跄差点摔进王一博怀里撞个满怀。  
他一把捂住自己的腰带闪开，“打住打住！我不洗！我不洗的！你来吧！”  
王一博皱了皱眉头不语。  
肖战尴尬的干笑了一声：“哈，你先洗吧，我喜欢，额，大浴桶。这个浴桶两个人挤有点勉强。”  
王一博摸了摸浴桶的边缘，仿佛在探视这个浴桶的尺寸，最后确认了这个浴桶是单人用的之后才慢慢的泡了进去。  
“那你自己慢慢泡，我先出去。”  
肖战刚转身，身后就有哗啦一声起身的声音。  
“你怎么又出来了?”  
“不洗了。”  
“为什么？不洗多脏啊？”  
王一博闷闷不乐的走到屏风旁要去穿脱下来的衣服。  
肖战折回去，看着他：“你是不是想我给你洗？”  
王一博低着头不做声。  
肖战仿佛都能看到他软乎乎的小奶包委屈的鼓了起来。  
这小子卖起委屈来还真的有模有样的。  
“好啦，我帮你洗，过来。”  
肖战将他推到浴桶旁边，将他继续塞回水里。  
用旁边的葫芦瓢舀起一勺水，慢慢的将水往他头上浇下，王一博眼睛一眨不眨的盯着肖战，视线火热的他都不敢直视他了。  
“把眼睛闭上。”  
他还是盯，肖战拿他没办法，伸手要合上他的眼睛，王一博一个顺势将半张脸埋进水里，咕噜噜的吐了一串水泡泡。  
傻乎乎的样子惹得肖战笑出了声。  
借着剧情他为报刚刚受到惊吓的一箭之仇，故意加重力气的拧了他的脸蛋一把：“二哥哥，几岁呀?”  
刚刚委屈的鼓起的奶膘捏起来就跟年糕似的，手感滑滑嫩嫩的，肖战忍不住心想，皮肤是真的吹弹可破，他可没夸大其词。  
王一博就那样任由他捏，眼睛从没离开他半分。  
直到脸蛋都被捏的有些泛红了，肖战才有些罪恶感的停手，用一旁的皂荚盒子和布巾给他擦身体。  
大概是因为系统的原因，本来剧里的一些仿伤妆都跟真实的一模一样，仿佛这些疤是真的长在王一博身上似的。  
肖战沉默着将布巾擦过他的脖颈，胸膛，肩头，手臂，后背。  
白皙的后背被擦到泛红，肖战立马停手，道：“抱歉，我走神了。”  
王一博安安静静的摇了摇头，那模样实在是太过乖巧，和他平时臭屁的样子差别太过明显  
，他都想忍不住逗逗他。  
肖战伸出湿润的手，勾着手指想要挠他下巴。  
手还没伸到就被王一博一把抓住，因为手型差别太大，王一博轻而易举就将他的手抓了个结实。  
“别动了。”  
王一博的低沉的嗓音轻轻地略过手背，融于水雾中。  
不知是在水里泡久了还是怎么样，肖战此时看王一博，他的眼神仿佛刚出水的玛瑙，水水亮亮的，温柔中带着炙热。  
他的心窝被看的暖暖的，就跟恃宠而骄的人似的，他突然开始期待他失去分寸会是怎么样的……  
“别动？为什么？不都让我动了这么久了？”  
手上的动作没有丝毫放松。  
“我若是偏要动，你觉得你现在这个样子，又能拿我怎么样？”  
王一博的眼睛亮的可怕，空气中的荷尔蒙气息似乎都影响到了肖战的神经。  
他抽出另一只手，往水中大概的那个位置狠狠的一捞：“你可别告诉我，你不喜欢我这样动你！”  
王一博本来就因为这段剧情较为轻松，所以他有更多的心力将肖战脸上的细微表情观察的透彻。  
虽然耳朵和脖子都红透了，但意外都没有出差错，肖老师的业余能力还是无懈可击的。  
原本以为临近极度暧昧的水中这一下肖战会羞到卡壳，但是没想到他居然这么顺的直接上手了。  
既然战哥这么“敬业”，那他自然也是不能落后。  
手上的力量一下子变大，肖战一个不稳就摔进了浴桶里，还没等他稳住身形，往后倒去的时候，王一博立马伸手搂住他的后脑勺。  
水雾中夹杂中急促的呼吸声，两人立马吻得一发不可收拾。唇舌相抵缠绵了一会儿之后，王一博将手伸入水中托住肖战的臀部往上抬了抬，将他调整至一个舒服的角度，刚好肖战可以双腿缠腰的坐在王一博的胯上。  
肖战浑身都燥热异常，本身就容易出汗的他额头早已蒙了一层薄汗，王一博的吻一如之前热烈炙热，明明是个97年的小屁孩，吻技居然这么熟练……  
“唔！”肖战唇上一痛，差点要卧槽出口，及时住了嘴。  
“你怎么跟狗似的又咬人？！”  
王一博眉头一跳，张嘴就咬上了他的下巴。  
肖战被他那副势在必得的模样气到了，要玩就陪你玩到底！  
他作为报复，伸下一只手，在他刚在撩过的地方又揉了一把，喘着微乱的气息笑咧咧的啄了他嘴角。  
“怎么样，生气没？你知不知道，我就喜欢你生气的样子……”  
“啊！”  
前一秒还在嚣张的挑事，后一秒就被王一博提溜着衣领拍开木桶丢到了床上。


	4. 假如博肖进入未删减的陈情令系统（第四章R）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：时间线是博肖在今夏爆红，跻身进顶流，在2020跨年夜的那天晚上他们两被一股神秘力量拉进了未删减陈情令系统，只能随着剧情刷完关卡，一旦没有完成就会出现相应的系统惩罚。博肖感情线是互相暗恋，情愫在发酵，赞是因为世俗问题不敢直面自己的内心踩过最后那根线，博是毫不避讳的表达出自己对赞的喜爱，但他因为没有看过未删减版原著，对赞虽然喜欢，但还没上升到Xing这块，思维还处在踩线边界的直男思维。
> 
> 时空背景为平行时空，与博肖真人并无瓜葛，纯本人脑洞。

第四章正文：  
背后摔在硬榻上，肖战忍不住诶呀了一声，抬眼向上望去王一博的眼睛黑的可怕。黑得让肖战有一瞬间脑子都变得空白差点不记得接下来该怎么做。  
王一博皱着眉，看上去全身都紧绷着，那模样看着像是在深思熟虑什么特别重要的事。  
回过神后的肖战心里不知怎么的升起一股作恶欲。  
借着剧情，他撑起上半身，凑到王一博的耳边，轻声说道：“看不出来，你这人在床上这么凶……”  
耳边随着气音湿湿热热的，骚动着他的心，仿佛有什么东西在这一刻悄然生长。  
王一博无声的看着肖战。  
这人总是这么欠，每次都惹得他不得不用最真的自己去应对他。  
什么时候开始他越来越希望这人能出现在自己的眼前？今年因为陈情令的开播和一系列的活动，他们明里同台暗里排练几乎一直都有联系，也就一直享受着这份理所当然。但是跨完年，全新的篇章就要开启，是不是就意味着他们能见的次数就越来越少，跟前跟后嬉戏吵闹的时光也会越来越少。  
每次一想到这个问题，他虽然总是会觉得胸闷，但也只能暗暗的告诫自己，大家都是男人，都能自己照顾好自己的……  
王一博的思绪被肖战的若有似无的鼻息给勾起，坐在床上的肖战一身水气，湿哒哒的，他发梢上的水滴滴在他的皮肤上又将他的思绪勾回。  
这人如果是我的该有多好……  
脸颊侧面蹭上湿滑温热的触感，耳垂被人含住，随即传来一阵刺痛。  
肖战轻轻地咬了一口王一博的耳垂。  
刺痛感随着耳垂传达到王一博的大脑，又通过大脑酥麻遍全身。  
他抬眼看着肖战。  
那，就让这人成为我的人不就好了……  
这个念头上来之后，所有的郁结似乎一下子就想通了。  
王一博一把抓住肖战的肩膀，差点将心中所想呼之于口，但好在及时刹车，但手上的力道仍旧透露出他忍得艰难。  
“轻点儿。”  
肖战脸上想要看好戏的模样太过明显，导致王一博那颗想当场告白的心也冷静了下来，让他重新审视了一番两人现在的处境和状态。  
现在这个走向，这机会可以好好的利用……  
他一瞬间就来劲了，将手往肖战的腰间伸去，状似要解他腰带。  
果然肖战咧着大白牙笑的一脸春光明媚，一把拍开他的手：“这么性急？”  
这么说着还将一只膝盖插进王一博的双腿之间顶了顶。  
“又不是不脱，我自己来。”  
……  
虽然王一博刚还打算着就看着战哥自己一个人在那作妖到什么程度，他也正好可以吃吃豆腐，但是这人真的在他面前，抬着笑盈盈的媚眼，举手投足之间还各种明里暗里的撩拨时，他好像也没自己想的那么定力好。  
肖战没有魏无羡那么放得开，即便是尽量的在靠近魏无羡，但在现在这种暧昧的氛围下他也没法完全放开羞耻心跟魏无羡一模一样。  
说要自己来脱衣服，也的确是在自己脱，但是脱得太慢了，完全没有魏无羡的爽快，一层一层的慢慢解，就仿佛在用钝刀割着王一博的脖子，很是折磨人。  
肖战的呼吸微不可查的一抖，抬眼看了一眼在他上方的王一博，耳朵根开始烧起来。  
王一博将肖战的所有表情都看在眼里，这会儿他脸上可没有刚刚那副起劲的模样，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇因为刚刚才激烈的亲过，显得格外的艳红，耳朵早就红透了。  
肖战磨磨唧唧的脱完裘裤全身赤裸的躺在王一博身下时，这种羞耻感比他预料的还要让人不忍直视……  
他感觉他都热的冒汗了……  
王一博盯着他似乎在等他的下一步动作，虽然耳朵也红着，但气场明显比刚刚被肖战带着节奏走时要游刃有余许多。  
肖战咬一咬牙，该来的还是会来的。  
他伸出手一把搂住王一博的后颈，将他压向自己。  
自然而然的，王一博就顺势亲了上去。比唇舌交缠更要命的是两人都浑身是水的坦诚相待着。  
肖战被王一博按着亲，因为体位的原因，他根本避无可无，除了被亲的忍不住呻吟出几个碎音来表达不满，只能被人按着揉着往死里抵死缠绵。  
感觉嘴唇都亲麻了，王一博才松开他，还没喘口气，王一博就沿着肖战精致的下颚线慢慢亲至脖颈，喉结，在他小巧可爱的喉结上恶趣味的舔了一下，引得肖战“嗯……”了一声。  
沿着锁骨，胸前的茱萸亲亲啄啄，手上的动作也没停。王一博虽然还是处男，但人在情欲面前都是有本能的，自然而然就会了。  
他的手掌本身就大，又加上常年的做各种事，掌心早已起了一层薄茧，每次一划过皮肤就让肖战起一阵一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。  
手掌沿着臀线滑至臀部后下侧，按压揉搓着大腿根部的软肉。  
肖战恍惚间感叹道王一博这小子明明从小就在镜头下长大，他是从那里学会的这些手法的……  
王一博用拇指刮蹭过一侧胸前的小点往下，顺着腰线来到后腰臀处，在腰窝处捏捏揉揉。本身那部分就比较敏感，又加上他用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬他胸口另一侧的小点。肖战有些难耐的想要推开在他，那低低的呜咽声仿佛在求饶，反倒听得王一博更加性起。  
被人捏着腰顶着胯在胸口舔吻，这种刺激感对于肖战来说从未体验过，陌生和异样感让他不安，迫使他忍不住推着王一博将自己往上方挪动来避开这种刺激。  
但没挪多少就感觉头顶已经顶到了床头边界，连这个方向都无路可退了。  
王一博自然是感觉得到肖战的动作，他越是这幅羞臊的模样，王一博就越是觉得占上风，双手握着肖战的腰将他往他的胯处猛地一拖，将他们两人的距离拉得越发的近。肖战被他的这个动作吓得一个惊呼，还没抬起身子就又被王一博按倒继续亲吻。  
此时两人的下体几乎完全贴合着，肖战甚至都能感受到王一博那处的形状。脑子本就晕晕乎乎的，还被王一博一手托着后腰，一手抓着后颈，吻得严丝合缝，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。  
王一博的吻太过色情，又太过激烈，肖战被亲的头昏脑热，早已经记不清后面要做什么了，万幸的是现在这段系统只给了“承受住对方的攻势”的任务，并不具体。  
唇舌暂时分开，王一博半撑起上本身抽空注意着肖战的表情。  
本就意识模糊的肖战在短暂的分开的时候意识还没归位，他半睁着眼，眸中满是水汽，半长着艳红的唇，唇线早已被亲到模糊，眼角亮晶晶的似乎是泪水，胸口短而急促的小喘着气，那模样怎么看都性感到像是在引人犯罪。  
而且他这会儿还全身赤裸着双腿打开着，王一博不知怎么心中生出一股怒火来，也不晓得自己在气什么，恶狠狠地顶腰撞了他一下。  
“啊！”  
肖战的羞耻心早已爆棚，但碍于系统的原因还是一股脑的给自己洗脑不要害羞。直到他感觉身下有什么硬硬的东西顶着他。硬硬的触感完全没有布料的隔开，就那么原原本本的完完全的感受到了，而且似乎还感受到了一个圆形的东西撞到了他隐秘的洞口……  
肖战越是思想高度警戒就越是容易敏感，实在羞的顶不住了，忍不住用胳膊挡住了脸。  
王一博像是故意似的拨开他挡脸的手，突然凑近到鼻子相抵的距离但却没有亲吻，腰上轻轻的小幅度的撞击着，就那么静静的听着两人紊乱的呼吸声。  
憋到肖战憋不住要骂人时，王一博又一口咬上了他的脖子。  
“唔……你！”  
偏偏让肖战羞到爆炸的这时，系统还有要求。  
都到这步了，如果还重来那不是前功尽弃，索性破罐子破摔。  
肖战抖着嗓音进行着剧情，“调侃”道：“不想含光君脱了衣服之后竟如此狂野，真是枉称雅正……啊！”  
王一博一把揉捏到了他胸口的小点，更过分的是还用指甲盖蹭了蹭。  
肖战感觉自己腰都软了，腿也忍不住的想要合拢。连连用手推开他。  
王一博停了下来，喘着气静静的看着他。  
肖战忍着羞耻，继续：“好嘛，别这样，让你拧。”  
系统甚至还要求……  
肖战想死的心都有了，反正都玩这么大了，那就继续来！  
他将王一博的手引着往自己的身下送去，笑道：“想怎么拧就怎么拧。”  
王一博看着肖战虽然笑着但眼里都有泪水要溢出来了，就知道是台词太为难他了，忍不住想笑，但是想到刚刚他撩拨人的时候那么起劲，又觉得这会儿就该这么惩罚惩罚他。  
王一博作为一个刚开窍的直男，毫无心理负担的一把就抓住了肖战的私密处套弄起来。这也是他第一次触碰到别人的这个部位，感觉非常的奇妙，看着因为自己手上的动作忍不住皱眉呻吟起来的肖战，王一博突然有种很有成就感的感觉。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
手上的动作毫无章法却实实在在的勾起了他的欲望，欲望慢慢累积，甚至盖过了羞耻，舒服得他忍不住呻吟出声来。  
这样不一样的肖战，王一博是第一次见。  
很新奇，也很诱人……  
“我也帮你。”  
那人即使在情动时都一脸的清纯无害，却偏偏这幅清纯的模样让王一博的理智越来越脱缰。  
肖战不能让自己一个人迷失在欲望的海洋里，也不能只让他一个人这么失了分寸，他也想看王一博被欲望没顶是什么模样。  
肖战张着嘴巴，喘着气，即便是被欲望征服的维持清明都很艰难，但他还是伸出了手，有些颤抖的握住王一博的那物。  
不得不说王一博那处真的是天赋异禀……  
自己的软肋此时被人捏着玩弄着掌控着自己的情绪，而此时自己也有了控制他的权力，肖战像是报复似的学着王一博那样套弄着柱身，费力的抬眼看着表情变了的王一博。  
王一博仰着下巴，呼吸变得粗犷起来，汗水在烛光下被照射的晶亮，精瘦又有胸腹肌的身材在用力时隐约展现着力量的线条，从下面的角度看暴露在外的喉结异常性感，肖战看着他那副模样，情动的加快了速度。  
但是没过多久他快忍不住了……  
快感刺激着尾椎骨汹涌而来，而王一博还是坚硬的烫手丝毫没有要缴械的趋势。  
不知是男性尊严还是怎样，肖战忍了又忍不想让自己先失态，但是那股感觉却是要挡不住了。  
“不行，我要……啊……啊！”  
肖战终究是没能忍住，很快就在王一博的手上投降了，浓厚的白浊沾染得连王一博的小腹上都有，看着格外色情。  
肖战被高潮冲昏了头脑，本就手软又加上刚刚一阵动作，此时手软得抬不起来。  
“哈……”  
还没等他喘顺气，王一博下一个动作刺激的他立马又脑热了起来。  
“？！”  
王一博居然一手握住了他和他自己的那物一起套弄了起来。  
他本来就刚刚高潮完，本就敏感，又加上两人那物被同时靠在一起摩擦的巨大冲击，肖战还没被摩擦几下就感觉腰部又痉挛的趋势。  
“啊！……啊！太刺激了！唔……”  
太过刺激，肖战摇着头留着泪。  
“嗯……！”  
王一博喘着粗气，像是被肖战那副情动的样子刺激到了，一个闷声之后也释放了出来。


End file.
